Reset
by Darkblacklily
Summary: Under the cherry blossoms they met.


RESET

.

.

Recommended- Listening to Reset By Ayaka Hirahara (okami ending song)

Also recommended- a tissue

Optional- tissue_s_

Other notes:First try doing anything Greece/Japan. Don't kill me.

* * *

><p>.<p>

_Scattered flower petals colored the town __  
><em>.

It was spring, the cherry blossoms bloomed.

It was their first meeting.

.

Hiding under the gazebo to take cover from the rain, they noticed each other.

Brown eyes stared into green.

"Hello." He gave a small nod.

"…hi…." he replied sleepily.

.

Somehow, their love flowered.

.

He looked up from the bench he sat on, as the pink petals landed into his hair.

He looked restless, searching desperately he had not been able to sleep.

"Heracles-san?" He asked as a hand gently shook him.

A small smile, as he held up a tiny kitten, "I found her."

A smile he returned, his eyes softening. "Thank you."

.

_But the wind told us __  
><em>_That this would be the last time__  
><em>.

"Heracles-san. Are you… really leaving?" he asked, as they stood under the gazebo.

"Kiku… I'm sorry. My time here is up. I have to leave." He clutched his bag.

"Do you… want to come with me?" he asked quietly.

"Is there anyway you can stay?" Kiku stared at the ground, "you can't… can you."

Warm arms wrapped around his form, holding him tightly, "I'll be back. I promise."

He reached up and held onto those arms, blinking tears away.

"Promise."

_._

_The moon that crossed the sky then __  
><em>_shone down to say __  
><em>_That the seasons always change __  
><em>_So there's no need to worry_

.

Kiku looked up, staring through his window at the dark star filled sky.

The moon shone brightest of all.

He petted the kitten resting on his lap as he watched.

I wonder if he's seeing the same moon as I am.

The wind blew, the brown leaves falling from the tree from his front yard.

.

_We always shed the same tears __  
><em>_You don't realize what you have __  
><em>_Until it's gone_

.

.

_If I could have just one wish __  
><em>_I would say "Goodbye" to who I was yesterday _

_._

He began to doubt himself. His actions.

Who was he?

Who was the real him?

The one who followed the rules, constantly trying to live up to what people wanted of him?

Or, the person he was with _him_?

.

Kiku sighed and looked up.

He was here again. Where they had first met.

He ran his hand over the railing of the gazebo, remembering that fateful rainy day.

"Heracles-san."

.

_If my feelings don't change __  
><em>_I'll see you someday, beneath the cherry trees__  
><em>.

Every time he came here.

It was the same.

He wouldn't be waiting for him under the sakura tree.

No matter how long he waited.

.

The image of him standing there, a small smile on his lips, a hand held out to him.

He felt like a fool.

_So that the promise we made that day __  
><em>_Will never fade away __  
><em>_I'll trace with my fingers __  
><em>_The brilliant morning light_  
>.<p>

His hands traced the small charm, a charm made for him by _him._

A promise.

Yet, he hasn't fulfilled it yet.

Kiku slumped against the wall, "Heracles-san… where are you?"

He closed his eyes and drifted as the cool winter air blew against his windows.

.  
><em>The same moment will never happen twice <em>_  
><em>_So I can go forward __  
><em>_Not lost anymore_  
>.<p>

He sighed as he unlocked his door. His cat greeted him happily.

His bones were sore, his soul tired.

He wasn't sure what kept him still moving.

.

Walking into his room, he started to write.

A letter.

Something he would never send.

.

He lay his head down on the table, eyes slipping close.

By his foot, was a box, filled to the brim with letters, all addressed to one person.

Yet, there was no address.

And thus, it was useless to send them.

They would never reach him.

.  
>.<p>

_To send my deepest prayers to you __  
><em>_I'll keep on singing today __  
><em>_If the answers I sought are out there __  
><em>_Please kindly let me know__  
>.<em>

He never tried to search, if he did, it might give him hope.

Hope, that he might see him again.

Only to be saddened, if he was wrong.

Was there a point in searching, when it would only cause you pain?

.

What if he has already forgotten about me?

He has his own life, I have mine.

Has something happened to him?

What am I to him?

.

Where are you?

Where can I find you?

Please… let me see you again.

My heart hurts.

These tears never stop.

I'm a foolish, foolish man.

.

I was scared.

Afraid.

That time, when you asked me.

I should have said yes.

.

_If I could have just one wish __  
><em>_I would like to reach across time _

.  
><em>If my feelings don't change <em>_  
><em>_I'll see you someday, beneath the cherry trees_  
>.<p>

Kiku pressed his hand against the bark.

"cherry blossoms… love… is fragile isn't it?" he reached out, a pink petal landing on his outstretched palm.

"Beautiful, but fragile.'

The wind blew, blowing away the petal before he could close his palm.

"If you don't hold on tightly, it will leave you."

He closed his eyes, his lip trembled, his eyes started to water.

"You may never have a second chance."

_To send my deepest prayers to you __  
><em>_I'll keep on singing today_

.

He sat against the tree, his lips moving to a familiar melody.

"Hitotsu toshite onaji toki wa otozurenai kara  
>Mou mayowazu ni Saki e susumu no"<br>.

Behind him, unnoticed, a stranger walked into the park.

"Taisetsu na inori ga todoku you ni Kyou mo utai tsudzukete yuku"

_He _told him he had a beautiful voice.

"Sagashiteta kotae wa kitto aru to Sotto oshiete kureru"

.

"Kiku."

Kiku opened his eyes, looking up. "Heracles…san…"  
>.<p>

_If the answers I sought are right here before me __  
><em>_Please kindly let me know__  
>.<em>

"I'm sorry I'm late." He said as he wiped away the tears streaming down Kiku's face.

Kiku shook his head, "I'm sorry, I just… I… I…."

He froze as Hercules enveloped him in a hug, "I missed you too."  
>Kiku buried his head in his chest and cried.<p>

.  
><em>Reset the sadness<em>

.

.

* * *

><p>Sakuras represent fragility of beauty, life, and love.<p>

But also renewal of life, and first love.

.

.

TBA~


End file.
